Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Felicity Cymbre
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Felicity is a Descryer. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 87 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Because Felicity's ability is so rare, she knows almost nothing of her ability. She hates using her ability, but secretly hopes that that will change. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Telepath (Father) Polyglot (Mother) 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? To be honest, Felicity was never great at natural skills. She tries her hardest, but is only good at telekinesis and levitating. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Felicity did pretty well during Agriculture, but she hated it more than anything in the world. *'Alchemy' One of her favorite classes, but one of the only ones she did mildly bad in (aka, she made a ton of stuff explode). *'Elementalism' One of Felicities best classes, though she doesn't care about it as much as her other classes. *'Elvin History' Her favorite class. She wonders why everyone hates it. *'Metaphysics' She loves this class, but doesn't fully understand it. *'Multispecial Studies' One of her least favorite classes. She honestly doesn't think she'll ever need this after Foxfire. *'Physical Education' She hates this class. It has her worst grade and she makes a foul out of herself when she tries. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Felicity secretly loves this class, but tries not to show it. *'The Universe' One of her favorite classes. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I